


Destined To Help

by gillian_cumberston



Series: Destined [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lies, OFC - Freeform, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillian_cumberston/pseuds/gillian_cumberston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian, Tori and Megan are all best friends. But what if their parents were keeping secrets? What if people were after them like the Famous Chosen One? What if each girl was destined to save the world along side him and his friends? And what if romance gets in their way, making their decisions all the more harder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of Sandown Bay Academy

 Lily's POV  
  
  _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_  I groaned and hit my mum, "What!?" She just smiled at me and shook her head, "Its time to get up for school" I groaned, "Plus it's the last day of school" I shot out of bed and started getting ready.   
....  
....  
....  
 Once done I said bye to my mum and walked to my dad's car, got in and turned on the Capital FM, I Knew You Were Trouble came on by Taylor Swift.  Me and my dad were driving to Sandown to my school while singing to this song.   
         "And he's long gone, when he's next to me and i realize the blame is on me" sung my dad, then BAM! MY TURN!  
         "Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to places i'd never been, so you put me down oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to places i'd never been, now i'm lying on the cold hard ground, Oh, Oh, trouble trouble, oh, oh, trouble trouble"  
"LILLIAN!!" My dad shouted at me and then laughed at my face, "What?!" "We at school" I looked out the car. Oh. We were. "OK, thank you dad, see you later." I got out the car and walked into East Block (ask questions later!). I walked outside again to find Tori and Megan arm wrestling? Random children!  
  
  
  
 Skip to 3rd Period (last lesson) .... Art!  
  
 I was drawing with my ruler trying to get a straight line on my artwork. Mr Endacott was taking the mickey out of Dan who he calls Ping Pong. Don't worry, I don't know either. I was trying to do my work but Megan kept asking me questions about this boy I met. Well I didn't meet him, we just glanced at each other and didn't look away till someone nudged us. This is what happened ...  
  
 Flash Back!  
  
 [I](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=71758339) was walking around Newport with [Tori and Megan](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=71760268) looking for shops to bombard. We were talking about what's been on the news lately about a murder called Sirius Black has escaped prison.  
 "Do you think he's really dangerous?" Megan asked  
 "Well, he was in prison for a reason" Tori replied, looking a little nervous  
 "Yeah and you don't just announce a prison has escaped if he wasn't dangerous" I said giving a weak smile. Eventually we got to International. Me, Megan and Tori, in order, danced around the shop looking for some new clothes. We didn't really need any it's just good to get out of the house, especially with your besties. So we were dancing and singing, till the song stopped to a slow song. So, we left and went to another shop, and another and another until Tori's stomach gurgled for food.  
 "Shut up I'm hungry!" Tori shouted, we just laugh.  
 "Alright lets go to ... KFC!" We all 'YAY!' and got strange looks from people, but about 3 smirks from boys, and damn was one of them cute. I noticed he had a twin who was practically drooling over Tori. I nudged her, and pointed my head to him, once they saw each other they both blushed and looked down. Awe. Then i looked at the third boy with bright blonde hair staring directly at Megan with a smirk on his face. I looked at her to see her smirking back.   
 "It's funny isn't it" said a voice. I jumped round to see the other twin, the cute one, standing in front of me.   
 "Lillian, but people call me Lily" I stuck my hand out, which he gladly took, "George, but people call me George" I giggled.  
 "So where were your friends heading before they were hypnotized?" He looked behind him, and I followed his sight to see Tori and George's twin talking, and Megan talking with the blonde boy, still with smirks on their faces.  
 "Oh well we were going to KFC, but you know then you guys came along" I shrugged, then i realized what I actually said, and so did he.  
"So I've been distracting you have I? Well I must say I am flattered" He said in a posh voice, i giggled, "Lily would you like me to come with you for lunch? Seen as my brother and Draco seem to be distracting your friends" He smiled  
 "I would love to George" I smiled, and he befuggled me into a hug, "OK then shall we?" His arm stuck out, "We shall"  
  
 Flash Back Over  
  
 Ever since then we've been friends, writing to each other about everything, he even told me he was a wizard along with Fred, and that they attend a magical school with the famous Chosen One. At the moment he's in Egypt with his family, and he writes to me everyday. I wish my family were like that, i mean mum and Charlie are it's just my dad. He never has time for me anymore and he always goes to work. I hate my dad. I looked over at Megan to find her staring at me with sad eyes.  
 "What?" I asked her, she just shook her head. I sighed and continued with my work, if only that smell didn't make me stop. I sniffed a bit more, and it smelt like ... smoke? Not like cigarette smoke, like a fire smoke.  
 "Hey Megan, you smell that? Smells like smoke, doesn't it?" She looked up and sniffed, furrowed her eyebrows  
 "Yeah it does, where would smoke come from?" I shrugged and looked around. I saw that everyone had stopped ans started smelling the air. I looked for Mr Endacott and saw he was talking to two men, one really old with a long white beard and half mooned glasses, and the other man, tall, mid 40's and has 3 scars running down his face, i mean for a man, that did kind of look attractive, he could be a rebel don't blame the hormones. I put my hand up, and waved for Sir. He FINALLY looked at me and came over, "Yes what is it Lilliano?"  
 "Sir do you not smell the smoke, everyone else does?" He stood up and sniffed the air. He walked away and towards the two men, and started whispering to them. I was about to get up when the ground from underneath me, Megan, Emily, Nicole and India. We collapsed onto the floor  to be caught by a fire. The Library was on fire.   
         "MEGAN! EMILY! NICOLE! INDIA! ANYONE?!" I heard a faint groan, so i followed it. I dodged all the burning books and shelves. I tripped over when i wasn't looking and saw India, dead, on the floor with a metal spike through her head. Panic started over me.  
         "MEGAN! EMILY! NICOLE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I didn't want any of them to die, especially not Megan.  
         "LILY! LILY! I'M OVER HERE!" That sounded like Megan. I ran through the library to find Megan, standing over Emily and Nicole's dead bodies. I walked over to Megan and placed a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it.  
"I'm so sorry Megan. Come on we need to get out of here, I'm not letting you die as well." She looked at me  
"OK, let's go and live our lives, you never know Draco and George might be out there waiting for us." I smiled.          "Come on" We started walking towards the fire exit, moving around the shelves and fires. Once we found the fire exit, we squealed with joy, but we did too soon. The rest if the art room caved in and exploded. Me and Megan were blown away from each other. My mind went blank, my vision blurred and my hearing went weird. You know that kind of weird when you just hear that irritating 'eeeeeeeeee' noise, yeah that. I started coughing from too much smoke in the room, and decided to lean up. I looked around to see book shelves everywhere around me, and a bunch of chairs on my legs, keeping me down. I tried to move them but it was no use, I'm stuck here, to die. Before i blacked out I thought 'The End of Sandown Bay Academy' ...  
  
  
 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Hospital

Lily's POV

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. I woke to talking and bleeping noises. I strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't do it. I shiver to myself from the cold and slowly opened my eyes, ignoring the pain it gave me. My vision was blurry for a couple of seconds but soon cleared. I looked at what I'm wearing and made a disgusted face. I then looked around the room to that I was in the hospital. Godric I hate Hospitals. I looked around to see my parents talking to who I presumed was the doctor and the two men I saw at school. I then continued to see my brother in his chair asleep to my left, and then I looked to my right and saw an asleep ...  
George?  
I mean I was thrilled he was here, but I thought he was in Egypt? I looked down at my hand to see he was holding it, so I lightly squeezed. He groaned and lifted his head, when he saw me his face lit up and pulled me into a hug, I gladly hugged back. I felt tingles all through my body when we hugged, why? I don't know.  
"How are you?" George whispered, i smiled at his decency and kindness.  
"Fine I guess, what happened to me?" George frowned and sat on my bed pulling me into his side  
"Well i was told that you school was set on fire, and that some people died, and then that you and Megan were still stuck and then you passed out, so the ambulance brought you here. They pumped oxygen into you becasue there was too much smoke in your lungs, and you've been out for about 3 days, and i was so worried..." I looked up to see George now crying. I pulled him into a tight hug, his head in the crock of my neck, his arms around me with my arms around his shoulders my head on top of his.  
"Shh, it's OK, I'm here now, i promise i won't leave you again, shh..." George looked up at me,  
"You promise?" I smiled  
"I promise" He smiled and put his head back into my neck.

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

Tori's POV

I was sitting on the edge of my bed thinking about the fire.

Flash Back ...

I was running around school towards the library because i heard that Megan and Lily were in there. I panicked, so i ran around and got my foot trapped, tripped and twisted my ankle. I screamed and tried to get up but i couldn't, my foot was stuck in a shelf. So i tried to struggle and make noises but no one heard me and no one came. So i gave up and laid down, all hope lost..

 

When i heard a bark. I looked around and saw a black scruffy dog.  
"What are you doing in here?" Strange that a dog was in here, in a fire. It came towards me and sniffed my ankle, then licked it. I winced at the pain. It looked up at me with ... sad eyes? I put my hand out for him to sniff, which he did.  
"You know for a scruffy old thing, you kinda cute" I smiled at him, and it looked like he smiled back, but i shook it off. He walked back to the book shelf and went towards my foot. He pushed my foot with all his might, and twisted my foot through the gap and got my foot free. I smiled that it was free but then frowned at how much pain there was. I grabbed on to a shelf that wasn't burning and lifted myself up, with help of the dog. I looked at him, "I think i'll call you Padfoot" I smiled and started to limp my way out to the exit, to then turn around and find that Padfoot, was gone ...

Flash Back Over ...

So here i am now, in the hospital, with a nurse tending to the last bit of my ankle and Fred next to me.  
"Hey Fred i never asked, why are you here and not in Egypt? I mean i'm happy your here but ..." he laughed  
"Well when i heard you were in a fire i freaked out and came straight here. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, me and you, were to to close. And some people were killed in the fire. You were out for 3 days becasue you couldn't bare the pain any more and there was some smoke in your lungs and i hoped it wasn't you who died becasue i like you so much and i don't want you to leave me..." He burst out crying and put his head in my lap.  
"Could you leave please?" I asked the nurse. She looked at me and scoffed then left. Bitch. I turned my attention back to Fred and stroked his hair. God his hair was so soft. I lifted up Fred's head and made him look me in my eyes.  
"Fred listen to me. I am never going to leave you, i don't want to leave you. You mean to much to me for me to leave and I promise you, I promise i will NEVER leave you under any circumstances, alright?" I gave a smile  
"OK, and I promise to never leave you, OK" He smiled put his head back on my lap, so i continued to stroke his hair...

 

Megan's POV

I was sitting on Draco's lap as he calmed me down. Why? Well let's just see ...

Flash Back

Gillian was about to get up to ask about the smoke when ground fell from underneath us. I looked up to i was half way across the Library? Oh my godd.. the library's on fire.. I slowly got up and looked around to see Nicole dead with a shelf in her throat and Emily with a metal pole through her chest. I ran up and dropped to my knees " You going to be OK, you going to make it. You've got to, think about me and Lily, and Angel, we can't live without you. Without Emily Bitch, then there isn't a 'Gill.i.an and Emily Bitch'" She laughed but coughed up blood the same time. I let so many tears spill they wouldn't stop coming. Emily put a hand on my cheek  
"It'll be alright, I'm sure you'll get on without me. But i don't want you or Gillian or Angel to get worked up about me. Go leave your life with that Draco fella i keep hearing about" She smiled, which soon faded as she took her last breath, the life fading from her eyes. I cried and cried until there was no tears left.  
I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gillian staring dow at me, trying to avoid looking at our now dead friend.  
"I'm so sorry Megan. Come on we need to get out of here, I'm not letting you die as well." I looked at her.  
"OK, let's go and live our lives, you never know Draco and George might be out there waiting for us." She smiled. "Come on" We started walking towards the fire exit, moving around the shelves and fires. Once we found the fire exit, we squealed with joy, but we did too soon. The rest if the art room caved in and exploded. Me and Lily were blown away from each other. I hit my head hard on a computer, and i watched as blood flowed out of my head, i soon blacked out ...

Flash Back Over ...

So yeah, i was crying over Emily again, and Draco was here all the time. He never left my side, whispered sweet things in my ear, stroked my hair, it worked eventually when I had no tears left. I looked up at Draco to find him staring at me. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek gently and lay my head back on his shoulder,  
"Thank you Draco, for staying with me through everything." He hugged me tighter,  
"It's alright, and you don't have to worry, i will never leave you, or your side as long as i shall live, OK? Just promise you will not leave me behind" He lifted my chin with his finger "Promise me?" I smiled,  
"I promise, i will never leave you, i really can't live without you" I put my head on his shoulder and snuggled  
"Megan, i will never ever leave you becasue i would actually kill myself if i lose you, you are my world, my sanctuary, you are the one thing that keeps me going ever since i met you." I looked up at him and smiled,  
"Good" And feel asleep on his shoulder ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or something.


	3. Secrets and Lies

Megan's POV ...   
  
"All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinking, whoa, What the Hell? All I want is to mess around ..."   I groaned as I hit my alarm. I lazily got out bed and walked to my wardrobe and pulled out something [ lazy and random ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72048619)  because I knew Lily and Tori were coming over. I walked downstairs to be attacked by  [ Frosty ](images1.fanpop.com/images/image_uploads/White-Wolf-wolves-1129983_1402_1201.jpg)  my wolf dog. I saved him as a pup, he was alone and cold in the cold rain and I couldn't leave him there, so I adopted him and he is mine now! So anyway I was walking downstairs with Frosty at my feet and walked into the kitchen to see my parents, Tori, Lily, their parents, and the two men from school that was in my art class.    
 "Morning mum, dad, everybody else" As I sat at the table I saw that Tori and Lily were fighting over the crispy bacon. The man with the long beard and the scarred man laughed, while the parents just shook their heads.   
 "GIVE ME THE BACON!" "NO YOU GIVE ME THE BACON" "AARGG!" "ARRGGG!" I sighed and got up and then,    
 "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND SHARE THE BACON!" They stopped and looked at me, then back at one another, then got up, sat and ate the bacon fairly. I smiled but realized they were in their pajamas.   
 "Hey guys do you want to go and change out of you pajamas?" They looked up with bacon in their mouths.   
 " Ihd  hg shf, hky gonrs majr iy *swallow* Its to far, not going to make it" I slapped Lily on the arm and then grabbed both hers and Tori's arms then dragged them up stairs to my room. I threw them on the bed, which was now occupied by Frosty,  [ Mr Dog ](http://images.wisegeek.com/panting-dog.jpg)  (Tori's Dog) and  [ Boris ](http://stuffpoint.com/wolves3/image/31574-wolves3-wolf-dog.jpg)  (Lily's Dog). I walked to my wardrobe and picked out their own clothes, seeing as they always spend time here they leave their clothes. I threw the clothes at them,    
 "Go get changed and meet me downstairs" They both nodded and I left to go downstairs ...   
  
Tori's POV   
  
Once me and Lil's had finished getting [ changed ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72050069) , we walked downstairs to see everyone in the lounge and even a man with weird greasy hair and a croaked nose, and a woman with a scowl on her face and a weird looking outfit. They all looked up when we walked and I felt Lily tense and the attention, she loves to prank and be loud, but she absolutely hates being in the center of attention, it freaks her out. The old  bearded man spoke first,     
 "Please sit down, we have some big news for you, and we don't know how your going to take it" We did so,   
 "Now as you must have notice you don't look anything like your dad, but your mum" We all nodded, "Well that's because their aren't your dads, but you still have your mum's, well only you Tori, unfortunately Megan both your parents, are um dead..." Silence. That's all there was. Silence ...   
  
Megan's POV   


My wh ole life.. has been a complete lie..   
  
Lily's POV   
  
"So let me get this right" I started "Tori still has her mum, but not her dad" Bearded guy nodded "And both Megan's parents are dead" He nodded "And what about mine?" The man with the scared face looked up,    
 "Well, um, that's where I come in" I nod but turn back to the bearded man,    
 "Before we continue can ask what you names are and some other questions?" They all nodded, and by this time all the parents had gone so it was just me, Tori, Megan, bearded guy, scar face, frowny fac e  and scowl woman.   
 "Right well I am Professor Dumbledore" said the bearded man, "then the scar face is Professor Remus Lupin, frowny face is Professor Severus Snape and then scowl woman is Professor Minerva McGonagall" How did he know I said that?!? Or did I say it out loud?! Oh never mind!   
 "Right I have a question?!" Demanded Tori, typical. Everyone looked at her, "Well where's my dad?" Silence ...   
 "Well you see he is in Azkaban, which is a wizard prison. Your full name is Victoria Valencia Black, the daughter of Sirius Orion Black" I gasped, everyone looked at me, which made me shrink in my seat. God I hate attention.   
 "Al right leave the poor girl alone, she obviously doesn't like attention" said Remus, I sent him a thankful smile. "Vikki, you can not use the last name Black because of who your father is so, well make it Lawson." She smiled.   
 "Erg, can we get on with this, the families can have their lovey dovey feelings later let's just finish with the other two girls and get on with it, al right?!" Snapped Snape. "Wow I hate him already" I mumbled to myself, but apparently loud enough for Remus to hear as he chuckled quietly. I looked at him and he winked at me.   
  
Tori's POV   
  
"Alright well girls do you all know who Harry Potter is?" We all nodded,   
 "Well Megan ... he's your brother ... and your parents are dead because Voldemort killed them and you & Harry survived but were given a oddly shaped scar" In the corner of my eye I saw Megan lift up her fringe to reveal a lightening shaped scar. I gasped. Dumbledore turned to Lily, "And well your mother was killed by Voldemort trying to protect you, your brother Charlie is actually still your Half Brother, and your father is still very much alive" He turned towards scar  fac-i  mean Remus who looked really nervous. He turned to Lily   
  
Lily's POV   
  
 "I am your father" ... Silence ... Silence ... that's all  i  could hear ... Silence. My mum has lied to me all these years, and now some random dude tells me I'm a witch and the father I believed to be mine, never was, and this man is?! I turned to Remus, my new dad, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Confront me sooner? Tell me all this sooner?!" He looked down, and when I saw a fear tears roll down his face I felt so bad. He looked up,    
"I wanted to tell you, I really did, but this are bad times, and I didn't want you to live with me for what I am"   
 "Well what are you?" "I'm a-a-a w-were w-w-wolf" I stared at him with wide eyes, he looked down,   
 "It's alright if you don't want me as your dad, I just wanted you to know, seeing as your my daughter."   
 "Why do you think I wouldn't want you as a dad, I'll help you, what ever it takes." He looked up and smiled, then picked me up in a big huge and spun me round. I laughed until Mr.  Frowny  Face had to ruin it,    
 "Alright this is all very touching but we should tell them of the dangers of their powers" Tori spoke up   
 "Dangers? What dangers? Powers? What powers?" Dumbledore and Remus laughed,   
  
"Well Tori you are a metamorphmagus, which means you can change you appearance and move objects, that is why Voldemort wants you." She gulped, "Megan you can read, control minds and see peoples pasts, that is why Voldemort wants you." She blinked, "And Lily, you are the strongest, you can control all elements, see peoples futures, fly and can control the amount of pain someone can get or reduce the pain they get." I swallowed. God why do I have to be so special! Son of a -  Ping  Pin g  Ping.  I looked at the clock for it to say 6 o'clock.   
 "Professor we really should be going, I'll give the children their letters" Said McGonagall, and we are not children! Dumbledore nodded and said goodbye along with Snape. McGonagall gave us our letters,   
 "Lily seeing as your father is Remus you, him and your two friends will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your books, wand and other needed items for Hogwarts. In the letters is what you require. I will explain about the sorting at school. Remus will be the one to take all three of you to the platform to get to Diagon Alley." We all nodded. "OK, well Remus say goodbye and we'll be off." He nodded gave quick hugs to Tori and Megan but gave me a big one, "I'm so happy I've found you" I smiled and hugged tighter, but he soon had to go.   
 "Everyone meet at Lily's house tomorrow at 8 o'clock so we can go to Diagon Alley." we nodded, we all waved good bye to McGonagall and Dad.   
  
Tori's POV   
  
Soon me and Lily had to leave, we hugged Megan good bye and got in the car. This was Lily's brother, [ Charlies, car ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-HXJB5Nm00NA/Tm8xFx1K2AI/AAAAAAAABys/evuX5EfGo6w/s1600/s5.jpg) . Lily practically drools over this car and wants it bad. So we hoped in and drove to our house first. All through the car drive no one talked. No one wanted to, so we sat in silence. Once we got to our house Mr. Dog hopped out after my parents and me. I hugged Lily good bye knowing she was still shocked she had a different dad, and her whole life was a lie. As I was walking down the path after the car left I spotted a dog, but no any dog.  Padfoot . "Hey Padfoot come here, I found something out today." He trotted over and licked my hand, "Well turned out me, Megan and Lily all have different dad's to the ones we originally thought. Megan's was James Potter, Lilies is Remus Lupin and mine is Sirius Black, but mines in prison so..." He seemed to perk up when I said Sirius Black but is shook it off. "Well I'll see you later Padfoot going Diagon Alley tomorrow, night" I kissed his head and ran inside, upstairs, with Mr. Dog at my feet. I got to bedroom got  [ changed ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72141702)  and went to bed thinking about everything that happened today.   
  
Megan's POV   
  
Once everyone left, I didn't talk to 'my parents', becaus e of today so I went straight to bed. I got [ changed ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72142276) , and was about to get into bed when I noticed a black owl with a note attached to his leg. I opened to see it was from Draco.

Dear Megan,   
My father told me about who your family was and he wants me to stay away from you.   
But I can't do that. Even though me and your brother don't get on, all I want is for you to be happy, and I know I make you happy, I see it in your eyes, so I'm hoping we can still be close friends. Plus I heard you were going to  Diagon  Alley tomorrow, maybe we can meet up and get an ice-cream or something. If so meet me outside  Ollivanders  at 10:30.   
All my love, Draco xx

I smiled at the letter and looked at Draco's bird, I gave her some left over bread and opened my window for her to fly away. Once she was I got into bed looking forward to tomorrow ...   
  
Lily's POV   
  
Once I got indoors I ran upstairs go t  [ changed ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72145023)  and jumped into bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a tap at the window. I looked out to see a fluffy looking bird. I walked up to it to see a piece of paper, I opened it.

Dear Lily,

I heard about Dumbledore's visit and that your a wizard! I'm so happy, I hope your in Gryffindor! Plus Remus came over and said you were his daughter! Now mum wants to meet you so maybe we can meet at  Diagon  Alley at 10:30 outside Quality  Quidditch  Supplies. Hope you can make it,

So much love, Your Georgie xxx

P.S. Tell Errol to go to Tori's house, Fred wrote her a letter ;) x

OMG! HE PUT YOUR GEORGIE! I mean it's not like I like him or anything ... Any I told Errol to go to Tori's house and jumped into bed thinking about today and tomorrow ...   
  
Tori's POV   
  
I was in the middle of sleeping when a fluffy bird flew into my window. I saw it had a note on it's leg. I opened it.

Dear Tori,

I heard about today and I'm so happy for you!! You besides your dad being a murderer ... but anyway, I was wondering, since George asked Lily to go out in  Diagon  Alley, that maybe you wanted to go with me, on a little date? If so meet me at 10:30 o'clock outside Flourish and  Blotts . Really hope to see you,   
Loads of Love, You one and only, Fred xx

P.S. Tell Errol to go back to 'The Burrow' x

 Once reading it I squealed, scaring Errol. So I set Errol off and went back to bed thinking of my Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sorry if it's shit, I wrote this story a few years ago and was terrible at writing then. Please comment or something <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. so terrible first chapter, I know, but I think they get better? We'll see. But please comment or leave kudos or whatever, would mean a lot guys.


End file.
